


Silk and Lace

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a clothing kink and can't stop thinking about Harvey once he sees that he's wearing female underwear at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatum/gifts).



Mike couldn't deny that he had a bit of a thing for clothing. It wasn't anything specific, he liked a lot of things. Just because he really, _really_ liked a man in a good suit, it didn't mean he didn't appreciate the casual look. He also liked women in formal wear, liked them in his weekend clothes and sometimes, he was even partial to a short skirt. On a man.

This is why he wasn't surprised when he realised just how attracted he was to his new boss. It was the clothing (and the hair, the smile, the attitude...) and Mike found his mind wandering a little too often at work. Ever since he'd gotten drunk and gone over to see Harvey, he'd decided that his favourite thing about the man's impeccable style was that moment when he'd finally seen him in casual clothing. It had made the t shirt he'd been wearing, something that Mike wouldn't have even noticed on anyone else, seem just perfect.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that extra bit of neck that he could see without the shirt collar, the lazy style of Harvey's hair... Mike thought it might be something about breaking down how he saw him, the stripping away of the ultimate masculine image that Harvey presented to the world.

Harvey was talking now, telling Mike about the new client but he wasn't listening, not really. He could kick himself sometimes for how easily he got fixated and for once, he wasn't looking at the ridiculously expensive tie around his neck. It was the lips now, those perfect fucking lips and they were suddenly smiling. Mike snapped out of it.

"Is there a problem, Mike?" Harvey asked.

"I, uh, sorry..."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Well do you think you could focus?"

"Sorry."

"Well I'm not saying all of that again, you can read it yourself," Harvey said. "Go get some air or something."

Mike left, ignoring the look that Donna gave him on the way out. This was starting to get ridiculous, now. He'd have to start ignoring how he felt.

Over the next few days, Mike managed to avoid looking at Harvey for too long. He didn't stare at the line of his suits or the way the right side of his mouth curled up when he smirked. He didn't dwell on the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled genuinely, he didn't think about what he must look like under those clothes. He was doing well. Then it was all shattered.

It happened at eight o'clock in the evening, when Mike was about to leave. He checked his pockets for his phone, checked his desk, his bag and couldn't find it anywhere. He hadn't seen it since he was in Harvey's office earlier. Fuck. He walked up quickly through the empty corridors, trying not to get creeped out by the silence. He hadn't worked this late in a while.

He was surprised to see the light still on in Harvey's office as he approached. He slowed down when he saw that his boss was still there. Something about seeing Harvey when he didn't know anyone was watching appealed to him.

Mike was slightly disappointed when he saw that Harvey was just standing near the windows, looking out across the city. He didn't know what he'd expected to see. Then again, his jacket was off, carefully draped over his chair and Mike could see the curve of his shoulders under his shirt. Fuck, he looked good. No, Mike was going to ignore this. He was going to walk in there right now, get his phone, go home and stop thinking about fucking his boss.

That was when it happened. Harvey turned and knocked a file off of the side and bent down to pick it up. As he did so, his shoulders pulled against the top of his shirt, straining the fabric until it popped free of his waistband. At first Mike just stared at the lightly toned flash of skin that was revealed. Then, as Harvey straightened up, file in hand, he grabbed at his shirt, attempting to tuck it back in. As he moved the material up, Mike saw a flash of light blue. Something soft, pretty. If Mike hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't have believed that Harvey Specter was wearing panties.

Mike was downstairs and out of the building in record time. He didn't need his phone, he'd find it tomorrow, he just had to get out of there. He didn't need Harvey to turn around and see him and realise that he might have just spotted that. He didn't think that he would have been able to speak and he needed to get home so he could deal with what had been an almost instant erection.

Suits? He could handle. Harvey's suits were another story... but he'd been doing okay. Harvey's general style, his hair, his... face? He'd been coping. But Harvey in panties? No. Mike could not be expected to cope with that. He wondered why he was wearing them. Was it a sexual thing or... did they belong to someone? Mike doubted Harvey could wear something like that all day without enjoying it. They didn't look like the casual kind, the kind that you could just forget about wearing. They were the kind only worn to impress. From the line of the lace, Mike would have guessed that they didn't cover Harvey's ass completely. He felt his cock throb as he hailed a taxi. There was no way he could cycle home like this.

He pressed his palm firmly against his cock in the back of the cab, trying to calm down. That might have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but fuck, he had to hold it together. He was home in minutes, up the stairs and through the door in what seemed like seconds.

Mike dropped his bag to the floor and shrugged off his suit jacket as he collapsed onto the couch, loosening his tie with one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other. Finally, he let himself think about it, the thin strip of lace peeking out above his belt, the way it clung to his skin, the way the underwear must look against his hips... Mike wrapped his hand around his cock as he wondered how they felt, wondered if that was what Harvey liked about them.

Mike groaned as he imagined mouthing at Harvey's cock through the fabric. Did he always wear them or did he just do it occasionally? Fuck, how was he going to be able to focus now? Just thinking about it, just thinking about how the fabric would look over Harvey's cock was getting him close to coming embarrassingly fast. Mike bit his lip as he thrust into his hand, thinking about the colour of the panties, thinking that he'd always liked blue on Harvey.

He thought about the pattern of the lace, wondering what had made Harvey choose them. It was just so pretty, so different to what Harvey wore over the top. Mike hoped he savoured the feeling of the silk against his skin, he pictured him grasping his cock through the fabric and that was enough. Mike came hard, smirking at what Harvey would say if he knew he liked to clean up with his apparently offensively skinny ties.

XXXX

"He's not in," Donna said, as Mike walked up to Harvey's office. It was probably a good thing he hadn't seen him yet today, he didn't trust himself not to have some kind of a reaction.

"I just need to leave this on his desk," Mike said. He walked into the office, placing the file where he knew Harvey would see it. He looked over at the door to the cupboard where he knew Harvey kept his spare suit. He wondered if he kept anything else in there. He saw Donna looking at him and looked away quickly. Did she know? Donna had a way of knowing everything, but this? He didn't know how she could; Mike was almost certain Harvey wouldn't want anyone to know.

It was after lunch when Mike saw Harvey for the first time. As they walked up to one of the conference rooms to see a client, Mike couldn't help watching the way that he walked, trying to determine what he was wearing under his suit. He had no way of knowing, if Harvey always wore them then he wouldn't look any different. Maybe it didn't have any effect anyway.

The meeting with the client was quick, Harvey did most of the talking whilst Mike tried to keep his mind off of Harvey's clothing. His suit was nice today, not that it was ever anything but. He noticed the teal tie and had a thought. Harvey's tie had been blue yesterday... did he match his tie to his underwear? _Fuck._ Mike's cock twitched at the thought of it.

From then on, he ran on auto-pilot, nodding in the right places, keeping his eyes fixed anywhere but Harvey, willing his erection to go away. Soon, the client left and Harvey asked Mike to look over some records. Good. He took the paperwork into a room around the corner. It was a room he'd never seen anyone else use; he liked to sit in here when he had to read with no interruptions and now he could concentrate without worrying about getting distracted.

After twenty minutes, he was sure he had found what he'd been looking for. When he was double checking, the door opened. Harvey stepped inside and looked at him, his eyes concerned.

"Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Er... sure. What is it?" Mike's heart hammered in his chest. Harvey's normal confidence seemed to be faltering. What was this about?

"You've been a bit distracted lately, is there a problem?"

"No... No, I'm fine."

"Mike..." Harvey's eyebrows were raised now, his face showing an expression that he'd seen time and time again. _I'm not stupid_. "I make a living off of reading people."

He was closer now, standing flush against the desk. When had Mike stood up?

"Harvey... It's nothing."

"Oh. Well okay, then," Harvey said, taking a step around the desk. Mike tried not to recoil as Harvey's hand slipped around his waist.

Mike didn't know if he'd been this close to his boss before. Sure, they didn't really take note of the normal rules on personal space, but he felt his breath catch in his throat as the hand on his waist moved down further, killing any thoughts that this was some overly friendly way of comforting him.

"H-Harvey, what-"

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave," Harvey said. "I can back off and we'll never mention this again."

Mike could see every detail of him from here, the way his mouth was curving into a small, confident smile, the perfect knot of his tie, the tie that he noticed, at this distance, was a little more blue than teal, but close enough. Mike closed the distance between then, his hands coming to rest on Harvey's chest as they kissed. The fabric of the suit was smooth beneath his fingertips and Mike groaned into the kiss as Harvey's lips parted, pulling at his own.

He felt the blood rush from his head straight to his cock as he struggled to think. First the panties and now this? Harvey really knew how to surprise him. Suddenly he was up against a filing cabinet and Harvey was all he could see and feel and from what he could feel, Harvey was as excited about this as he was. He could feel his erection pressing into his thigh and Mike's cock twitched at the thought of him wearing something pretty around it.

Suddenly, Harvey pulled back, leaving Mike dazed.

"You want to come home with me tonight?" he asked but Mike didn't want tonight. He didn't see why this had to end here.

"Mmm, come back," he said, pulling at Harvey's arms, pulling him back against him. He slid his hand over Harvey's cock, rubbing at it through his clothing. He couldn't feel anything to indicate what he was wearing, but Harvey's look of horror said it all. He pulled back again.

"N-Not now, fuck. Mike... later, okay?" Harvey tripped over his words and took another step back.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. He knew, but he didn't know how to explain that.

"Nothing... just not now."

"Something to hide?"

"What? No... I just don't think this is somewhere where we should be doing this..."

It was strange to hear Harvey talking like this. Suddenly, he was almost vulnerable. The knowledge of what was stopping him spurred Mike on. He had to see.

"I know what it is, Harvey. Tell me, if you didn't have anything to hide, could we keep going?"

Harvey looked at him, utterly confused. "Trust me, you don't know-"

"I know that you don't want me to see what you're wearing under there," Mike said. "I, uh, saw you in your office last night. Your shirt came untucked when you bent over. It's fine. Now come here."

Harvey just stared at him but he didn't back away when Mike stepped forwards. He kissed him again and Harvey only took a moment to return it. Within seconds, Mike was pressed up against the cabinet again, Harvey's erection pressed against his own. With the confirmation he'd needed, Mike could barely hold back, he could barely stop himself from reaching down and unzipping Harvey to see what he had on under there. As he felt his boss grind against him, it was too much, the thought of the undoubtedly soft, pretty fabric between them.

"Fuck, Harvey, can I see?"

"Wh-what?" Harvey obviously didn't get it. Maybe he just thought Mike was putting up with it.

"Please? Please let me see?"

Harvey looked at him for a moment before nodding, his expression unreadable. Mike turned and moved the both of them around, so that Harvey was now up against the cabinet. He looked at him now, all messed up: his shirt wrinkled, his tie knot coming undone and it was just fucking perfect. He took a deep breath and sank to his knees, coming eye level with Harvey's crotch. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and it was like Christmas come early. He always had enjoyed unwrapping presents, even when he knew what he was getting.

Mike's eyes widened as he pulled Harvey's pants open at the zip, revealing slightly-bluer-than-teal lace. He looked up to see Harvey looking up and away from him, clearly embarrassed. He'd have to fix that. He pulled at his pants harder, peeling them down, revealing Harvey's hard cock wrapped in the tealish silk and lace, peeking though the translucent sections. Mike had to bite back a moan as he looked: the panties rode low, the waistband clinging to the bottom of Harvey's hips. His cock was practically strapped to his stomach, poking out from over the top of the fabric; they really weren't made with erections in mind.

Mike leant forwards, mouth slightly open and he pressed his lips around the bulge of Harvey's cock. He could feel and taste the silk in his mouth, soft and clean, with the faintest taste of Harvey's pre come. He heard Harvey groan as he squeezed his lips around his cock, moving his mouth upwards to caress the part that was exposed.

"Fuck, Mike..."

"Mmm?"

His lips were still around his cock, half on the panties, half not and Mike felt the questioning noise he'd made vibrate through his mouth. Harvey's hips bucked at the sensation, his hand slipping into Mike's hair.

"You don't mind?"

Mike couldn't believe he was having to reassure Harvey but he nosed at his cock gently as he pulled his mouth away.

"'Course not," Mike said. "They're gorgeous. Fuck, blue really looks best on you."

Mike wanted to go into how they weren't blue, they were almost teal but it shouldn't be important, not now and he didn't want to talk. He pressed his mouth back to the fabric covering Harvey's erection, listening to his groan, feeling him push forwards as he sucked and licked at his cock. Harvey's fingers tightened in his hair as Mike ran his fingers over Harvey's hips, slipping them into his pants and around to cup his ass. The underwear sloped down over his skin, leaving the tops of his thighs and the better part of a third of his cheeks bare. Mike fingered absent-mindedly at the lace trim as he lifted his head and tucked his chin into the top of the panties, pulling and freeing Harvey's cock.

The low groan from Harvey as he slid down his shaft seemed to vibrate down Mike's spine. Harvey pulled at his hair, one hand sliding down to his shoulder, urging him to stand up. He did so, kissing him hard and pressing his body against him. Harvey's hands were fumbling with his zip now, pushing the clothing back and pulling out Mike's cock.

"Want you to feel it," he groaned. Mike was about to ask what it was that he wanted him to feel but then Harvey was thrusting forwards, the silky fabric of his underwear brushing over the head of Mike's cock. Fuck. So it was about the feeling of them. At least partially. Then Harvey was kicking off his shoes, pulling his trousers down and stepping out until he was standing there, half rumpled but classy suit, half bare legs and panties. Mike's heart hammered in his chest. It was just fucking sexy.

Then Harvey started to do something that Mike wanted to complain about. He slowly rolled the underwear down his legs, stepping out of them with surprising grace. Mike wanted to tell him to put them back on until he pulled Mike into him and wrapped the panties around both of their cocks gently, squeezing and stroking and Mike almost fucking came. It was the combination of everything: Harvey's hard cock against his, the feeling of the silken material, the idea that Harvey probably did this to himself... just the deliciousness of the situation.

It all had Mike groaning and thrusting as Harvey jerked their cocks together, holding the panties up to half way and working the rest of the shafts with his other hand. Mike didn't know if the slickness spreading over his cock was from his own or Harvey's pre come and with that and Harvey's bitten off moans of his name, he was gone. He leant his head against Harvey's chest as he came, not remembering to care about their clothing. Harvey's hand tightened around him cock, stroking him through it.

"Fuck, Mike..." Harvey groaned as his hips bucked forwards and then he was coming with him. Mike felt his cock twitching and spurting against his own as he tried to remember where he was.

Eventually, Mike had to move back, pull away. He looked down to see rumpled but unstained clothing. Harvey had moved the panties up to catch everything and, considering that they were at least forty percent lace mesh, this was quite an achievement.

"You've done that before."

Harvey just smirked as he pulled his pants back on, wincing slightly at the feel of them against his now naked crotch. He kissed Mike on the forehead before leaving quickly. Mike could only assume he was going to his office.

When he next saw Harvey, minutes later, his tie was a deep plum colour. Mike couldn't help but smile as he walked into his office and handed him the records he was supposed to have been working on.

XXXX

A day passed without mention of the incident, but Harvey was definitely a little nicer to him, a little more forward. There just hadn't really been the time nor place for discussion.

"You're going to need to rent a tux," Harvey said suddenly when Mike happened to be watching him pace the room.

"What? Why?"

"I have to attend a charity thing. You're my associate, you should be there. I assume you don't own one," Harvey said, his tone suggesting that he would have to at some point.

"Oh, no, I don't, but okay..."

A tux? Mike worried for a second about money and whether or not he'd look stupid, but then his mind slipped to thinking about what Harvey would be wearing.

XXXX

A week later, there had been a few more moments in private rooms and mentions of Mike coming back to Harvey's. It hadn't happened yet but Mike thought that Harvey might have been waiting for a better time. As he pulled on the tuxedo that Harvey had helped him pick out (did the man really not trust him to dress himself?) he hoped it would be tonight. Just the thought of Harvey wearing something like this (but infinitely more expensive, of course) made him grin. Mike tried to keep his mind off what his boss would be wearing underneath.

Mike spent a lot of the night in silence, standing at Harvey's side as he charmed men and women alike. Mike enjoyed himself inventing new ways to look at him without outright staring, it was hard to keep his eyes off of him. His hair, that was perfect. Swept back and held in place but still soft and touchable. Then there was the clothing. The way the tux was cut just made him look amazing. Mike thought it looked tailored, until he realised it must have been, this was Harvey.

He'd been under the impression for a while that Harvey looked best in blues or dark greys, but fuck, the monochrome look really worked on him. He was smooth, sharp, sexy, like he was channelling one of the goddamn Rat Pack. Mike didn't even need to think about what he was wearing underneath it all to start to get hard.

It might have been the free champagne, or the clothing, Mike didn't know, but as soon as the two of them were out of earshot of everyone, he spoke up.

"Please say I'm coming back with you tonight."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Mike looked at the time and sigh: two hours to go. Two hours until he could see what Harvey thought went with a black bowtie. When he looked up, Harvey had crossed the room and was talking to Jessica and an elderly woman that Mike vaguely remembered being introduced to. Jessica looked over at him with a small, sympathetic small and then Harvey was back with him.

"Come on, then. Let's get out of here," he said.

"What? Don't we have to stay until the end?" Mike asked, confused.

"I told Jessica that you weren't feeling too good. Don't forget, you're a bit claustrophobic, okay?"

Mike didn't protest, it was getting him out of here faster. Ray was waiting for them and they stepped inside the car quickly. Mike didn't listen to the way Harvey discussed music with his driver, he was more focused on the way his hand as slowly stroking at his thigh as they drove towards Harvey's home.

Mike had expected the place to look expensive, but he hadn't quite expected what he saw. After thanking Ray, they'd stepped into a private elevator and then Mike was trying to take in all of the furniture and shining glass as he was suddenly pressed up against a window.

"N-Nice place," he managed, between kisses. Harvey only mumbled a response as their lips pressed together harder; Mike could feel Harvey's body against his and, fuck, the feeling of his erection in that tux... He reached down and ran his fingers over Harvey's hip, trying to determine what he had on under there. Maybe he'd be disappointed, maybe tonight had been too important for that. It wasn't like Mike needed that. He was happy enough with the tux... It wasn't like he'd been unable or at least unwilling to picture anything else but Harvey in panties when he'd been jerking off lately. Not at all.

Harvey pulled away and grabbed Mike by the wrist, tugging him after him. Mike barely noticed the usually stunning sight that was Harvey Specter's bedroom as they fell onto the the bed, Mike between Harvey's legs. Some where along the way, they had lost their jackets and Mike was now resisting the temptation to tear Harvey's shirt off of him. The plain white (but somehow perfect) shirt probably cost more than he could afford.

Mike distracted himself by kissing Harvey again, shuddering as he felt Harvey's hips move beneath him. He slid slowly down his body, hands fumbling at his pants, desperate to see what he had on under there. Harvey arched his back and pushed his hips up to let Mike pull them down and he almost gasped when he saw them. He'd been trying to picture what he would coordinate with a tux all night but he couldn't think of anything more perfect.

They were black, of course, the fabric mostly transparent. The waistband rode low over Harvey's cock and Mike just couldn't help but close his lips around it through the material. The panties were simple but elegant, with a ruffled waistband that tied at one side and almost fully transparent fabric. It was like seeing a perfectly wrapped present when you knew what was inside it. It didn't hide anything but it was still fucking pretty.

It wasn't long until they were where they always got to, this time with less clothing, the silken feel of Harvey's underwear the only thing between them but skin. Harvey rolled, driving Mike into the mattress and settling between his legs, thrusting against him. Mike liked it like this, he liked the feeling of Harvey's grip on his shoulders and the feeling of the fabric against his cock was just too much. Suddenly he remembered where he was, that they were alone, that they could do anything.

"Please, Harvey..." he breathed. He saw Harvey raise his eyebrows, asking him what he wanted. "Fuck me."

Harvey groaned and rocked his hips against him again, kissing him hard before pulling away and rooting around in the drawer beside the bed. Mike watched as Harvey leaned over him, noticing that the panties were more than a little transparent at the back. Mike played with the edge of the fabric as Harvey closed the drawer and moved back over him.

His fingers were cold when they pressed into him, slowly working him open as they kissed. Mike wondered for a moment if Harvey was going to take the panties off or just pull them down but then they were off and Harvey was stuffing them into Mike's hand. He could feel the dampness of the fabric from his mouth and their cocks and, fuck, he needed this. He bit back a disappointed whine as Harvey removed his fingers.

"You ready?" Harvey asked, gripping Mike's hips and pulling him closer. Mike could only nod as he felt Harvey's cock press against him and he bit his lip as he slid in slowly. Once he was fully inside of him, Harvey stayed still, allowing Mike time to adjust. Mike was stuck between needing that time and needing him to start moving; it only took seconds for him to start trying to fuck himself onto Harvey's cock.

"Please... fuck, start moving," he breathed and Harvey gripped his hips tightly and started to pull out, his hips snapping back hard with the tension that had built up between them. Mike marvelled at the way Harvey's collar bones dipped in, then just at the fact that Harvey Specter was fucking him. He gasped as Harvey started to build up a rhythm and slid his hand down to wrap the panties around his cock like he'd started to get accustomed to. The second time they'd ended up against a filing cabinet, Harvey had let Mike take his panties home. Harvey's eyes flicked back between Mike's face and his cock, watching him stroke it in time to the thrusts.

Mike felt his orgasm building alarmingly fast and he tried to stop it, tried not the writhe on the end of Harvey's cock but he had his panties fisted around him, they'd been building up to this for what seemed like forever and it sounded like Harvey was in the same situation. His thrusts became more erratic, deeper and Mike just couldn't help it. He covered his cock with the fabric and came as Harvey ducked his head down and kissed him. He still tasted like champagne.

A few thrusts later, Harvey was gasping against Mike's mouth, twitching and holding him still with one hand as he came, too, the fingers of the other between them, laced through the ruined panties.

After they pulled apart and cleaned up, Mike looked suggestively at what he assumed was Harvey's underwear drawer.

"You can look," Harvey sighed. "Just don't expect me to put anything else on for you. Not tonight."

Mike grinned at the suggestion that there would be more to come and grinned even harder when he saw that Harvey didn't own one pair of male underwear.


End file.
